Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 44
is the 44th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 95th episode of the Metal Saga.'' Plot Damian uses his special move, Hades Drive, and Hades Kerbecs BD145DS attacks Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F trapping Pegasus in the flames. Gingka remembers when Galaxy Pegasus was calling out to him when he first obtained it. Pegasus starts to power up and Gingka uses his old special move, Storm Bringer, but Kerbecs counters the attack and sends Pegasus flying. Damian uses his second special move, Hades Gate, and it pulls Gingka and Pegasus into the gate. Gingka wakes up in the underworld and sees Kerbecs holding Pegasus with its chains. Damian tells Gingka the Bey spirit is weak against science as chains start to grab Gingka. Damian remembers when he was a kid at HD Academy and Dr. Ziggurat giving him a Beyblade. Damian says his sole purpose is to win, but Gingka starts to power up, breaking free from the chains along with Pegasus. Galaxy Pegasus charges at Hades Kerbecs while dodging the chains, but is knock down. Damian tells him he still hasn't used his full power yet. Gingka tells him he still hasn't use his full power either. Gingka climbs on Pegasus and charges at Kerbecs again, headbutting him. He tries again, but is hit by lava and both of them fall to the ground. Damian wants Gingka to admit he's weak, but Gingka doesn't, so Damian attacks him with Kerbecs chain. Gingka doesn't give up and Damian asks him why. He tells him his Bey spirit makes that decision. He climbs on Pegasus again and charges at Kerbecs once more, but Damian has Kerbecs use its chain grab them. Gingka and Pegasus power up to break free from the chains and charges at Kerbecs, breaking free from Hades Gate. Gingka and Damian power up along with their Beys for one final attack. Pegasus is sent back into the air again, but Gingka uses his special move, Stardust Driver, and Damian uses Hades Gate again. Both special moves clash against each other and Pegasus destroys the gate. The stadium turns into rubble and Hades Kerbecs stops spinning, Team Gan Gan Galaxy wins the World Championships. Ryuga leaves after watching the final round on top of a building. Masamune and Madoka joins with Gingka at stadium and celebrate at becoming number 1. Damian passes out after losing and Dr. Ziggurat says they are the real winners of the game. Gingka, Masamune, and Madoka are rewarded medals and a trophy for winning the tournament. Toby wakes up in the arrangement system and Dr. Ziggurat tells him that he collected data for him and that the former is ready for the final treatment. Main Events *Gingka defeats Damian in the final round. *Team Gan Gan Galaxy wins the World Championships. *Gingka uses his old special move: Storm Bringer. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Ryuga *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Chi-yun Li *Mei-Mei *Wales *Sophie *Aleksei *Nowaguma *Lera *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Damian Hart *Dr. Ziggurat *Blader DJ *American DJ *Coach Steel *Dungeon Gym Bladers *Toby Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) (Featured) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) (Flashback) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) (Flashback) *Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Damian's) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs Damian Hart (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS) = Gingka Special Moves Used *Hades Drive (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS's) *Hades Gate (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS's) *Storm Bringer (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's) *Stardust Driver (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's) Trivia Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes